Chibi Fangirl's Evil Torturous Game
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Chibi Fangirl dares Linkara to watch a girly movie with her and if he survives he gets a prize at the end.


Author's Note:

I want to go back to writing TGWTG fanfiction though I realized that not all of my TGWTG fanfiction is that good. Most of the not good one was during the whole Plot Hole saga. However I want to get a clean slate. This time I'll be using my real reviewer persona instead of a cardboard cut out version of myself. I know a lot of people hate self inserts, but I don't mind a lot of them, as long as its appropriate and realistic for that world. Anyway this is only FAN FICTION! So don't get offended if I write something graphic about a TGWTG member. This time Karen no longer exist. There is no love triangle or a confusing time line. However its still a AU where Chibi Fangirl is part of TGWTG and she and Linkara are dating.

"Okay, so what's the movie we are watching?" Linkara asks Chibi Fangirl sitting on the leather couch with her as she smirks. She is up to no good. "Please tell me we're not watching a porn."

Chibi Fangirl shakes her head. "Of course not. You and I both are feminist and agree that porn is woman shaming."

"Okay so tell me, what are we watching?" Linkara asks.

"A girls slumber party film." Chibi Fangirl says with a smile.

"Oh dear god." Linkara says in agony. "What good can possibly come from that?"

"Oh relax I have much worse films I have watched. I made my cohosts on my podcast watch the whole first season of Sailor Moon and they survived. "Chibi Fangirl says.

"But at least that is a guilty pleasure. Please tell me its something tolerable like Mean Girls." Linkara pleads. Chibi Fangirl only shakes her head. "Its Bratz Babiez Save Christmas!"

"Why do I have to watch this with you?" Linkara asks.

"you agreed to riff a movie with me." Chibi Fangirl says, with a sexy smile. "Besides it was either that or the Star Wars Christmas Special."

Linkara starts to think, 'Okay yeah, that movie was terrible but maybe this won't be so bad.' He shakes his head. "I'm still not watching this."

"Your afraid of a little chick flick? Tell you what, if you don't feel like a man at the end of this film, I'll make you feel like a man…physically." Chibi Fangirl says.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Linkara asks. Then a thought pokes around his head. He knew what she was going to do and he was going to enjoy it. She did enjoy teasing him a lot and that teasing lead to sexy time. And some of that sexy time had more teasing.

Chibi Fangirl puts the disc inside her laptop and they begin to watch the film together. It was full of bad animation, terrible jokes and barely included the Bratz at all. At the end of the movie Chibi Fangirl looks over at her lover and asks, "So how do you feel?"

"I feel like I have been violated by how terrible the movie was." Linkara answers.

"Oh, let me take away that pain." Chibi Fangirl says, pulling him close for a long lingering kiss. He wraps his hands around her small frame. She pushes up against him letting him fall onto the couch with her on top.

She begins moving her lips lower. She moves to the crook of his neck, he lets out a soft moan as his eyes closed in satisfaction. She rubs his thighs with the palm of her hand, making his heartbeat fast.

"Your enjoying this aren't you?"

"Yeah." He says in a breathy voice.

"Good, because the show has just begun." Chibi Fangirl says, unbuttoning his pants and pulling down his boxers. His length was hard and erect. Perfect.

She leans down so she can suck on him. He can't control his moans. The pleasure has taken control of his body. He gently grips her hair in order to steady himself. Her fingers lightly touch his pole as she teases the base. Within minutes she takes the whole thing in.

His moans grow loader as Chibi Fangirl smiles in satisfaction. She continues playing with his lower half until he reaches his mid climax, however Chibi Fangirl isn't done. She gets up but strill straddles him, giving her the abilty to take off her solid white long sleeved shirt, reavling a light pink silky bra.

Linkara reaches to take it off of her but she softly pushes his hand away telling him she is still in control. She presses her breast against his chest. The room was somewhat cold so her nipples were hard and pointy. She rubs them against him and tries to keep warm.

"Won't you please suck on them?" She askes like an innocent child, she did this to seduce Linkara.

He grabs her by the breast and kisses the nipple passionately, she moans at his lustful touch and arches her back. He switches sides and she purs to him like how a cat sees her prey.

She pulls away and unbuttons his green plaid shirt, and kisses his neck and gently bites it, leaving a mark to remember her by. He winces because it feels so good. She twists his nipples making him scream her name. Chibi Fangirl liked it rough and she enjoyed Linkara's reaction to the pleasurable pain.

Linkara slides Chibi Fangirl's green skirt leaving her only her pink panties that had flowers on them. He takes them off and throws it on the carpet. Both of them were naked with strong passionate feelings for one another.

She gets on top of his length and begins to ride him, both of them screaming each other names with ecstasy. The action got more intense. It grew more passionate. Eventually they met their orgasm.

Chibi Fangirl kisses Linkara gently and says, "So do you feel like a man now?"

He smirks and says, "I do. However next time I'm choosing the next film to riff on then we will see who gets top."

"Deal."


End file.
